


Care

by damn_conan



Category: Conan O’Brien, Conan O’Brien/OFC
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sex, F/M, M/F, Male/Female Relationship, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_conan/pseuds/damn_conan
Summary: Conan is sick and needs to be taken care of.
Relationships: Conan O’Brien/OFC - Relationship, Conan/OFC
Kudos: 9





	Care

“Mmm,” I tiredly groaned into my pillow as the feeling of soft lips trailed up my back to my neck. “How dare you wake me up this early?”  
“Early?” Conan’s voice was raspy, it cracked slightly making me chuckle and turn around to look at him. His face was flushed red along with his eyes being puffy.  
“Are you sick or have you been crying?”  
“Sick.”  
“Did you take medicine?”  
“Yes.”  
I felt his forehead, “you’re burning up. Stay here,” I got out of bed and stretched, “I’ll go make you some soup.”  
Conan whined, “I’m fine.”  
“Let me take care of you.”  
He sighed in defeat, nodding and laying back under the covers completely. I made my way to the kitchen, going into the cabinet and grabbing a can of chicken noodle soup. I stared at the can for a moment before looking back at the bedroom door. He always takes care of me in the morning.  
I quietly put the soup can back in the cabinet before going back to the room to see Conan laying on his left side so his back was towards me.  
Making my way to the bed as I stripped off my clothes I noticed he was fast asleep. I smirked to myself, my poor baby. In just my red laced panties I kneeled on the mattress, rubbing my hands on his arm. “Conan, wake up sleepy head.”  
“Is my soup done?”  
“No I have something better for you,” I got him on his back. Conan’s eyes fluttered open, his cheeks going even more red when he saw I was wearing very little clothing in front of him.  
“Babe...” his hands went to my hips as I climbed on to his lap, leaning down and kissing his bare chest with my hands traveling over his.  
“Let me take care of you,” I whispered in his ear, grinding myself against his growing erection.  
“God damn I can’t wait to fuck you so hard,” he groaned then tilted his head to the side, coughing.  
I giggled, “that’s sexy.”  
“Yeah? You think so?”  
“No,” I rolled my eyes, “shut up before I actually go make you soup.”  
“Yes ma’am,” his smile turned into a grin by the movements of my body crawling down under the blankets between his legs.  
I pulled his hard cock out of his boxers and let my saliva drip on to the tip, using my right hand to spread it around and jerk him off.  
Conan gasped at the feeling of my mouth going around his cock, “o-oh fuck,” he deeply moaned, moving the blankets off of us and taking my hair in his hands to hold it back. “You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth like that.”  
My tongue swirled around his cock feeling the veins, bobbing my head up and down faster and taking him deeper each time before gagging.  
Conan held my head there, “look at me,” he growled. I brought my eyes up to his seeing the lust fill them. “Perfect,” he let go of my head.  
I came up for air quickly, jerking him off with both hands, “you still want to fuck me?”  
“Fuck yes, of course I do,” his breath hitched at the pace change, “please Emma, I need to fuck you.”  
“I know you do,” I winked, taking him back into my mouth and going as fast as I can.  
His hips thrusted up, “fuck! Oh god...I’m going to cum if you don’t stop! You want to swallow my cum don’t you? Oh fuck yes!” Conan’s cock pulsated in my mouth, his cum shooting down my throat and coating my tongue. “Holy shit,” he breathed heavily.  
I pulled his cock out of my mouth and swallowed his cum with a smirk, “feeling any better?”  
“Come here,” he pulled me up and flipped us over, “your turn.”


End file.
